


Циклонги тоже плачут

by Karego



Series: Звездолет "Фиалка" [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Melodrama, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: Космомыльная опера с элементами БДСМбета: Visenna





	

**Author's Note:**

> Космомыльная опера с элементами БДСМ  
> бета: Visenna

— В этой дыре нет тематического клуба! — возмущался Эдгар. — Я, может, весь исстрадался, живу, понимаешь, от сессии до сессии, а тут еще непредвиденная задержка. Так нельзя! Я помру!

— Не помрешь, — проворчал Риэль, уткнувшись в планшет. — Зачем, образно говоря, жечь топливо впустую, если можно выловить приличный контракт, денек-другой подождав?

— Жмот! У нас с финансами все нормально, а ты все равно выгоду ищешь, даже в ущерб членам экипажа, — проныл Эдгар. — Кэп, ну хоть ты ему объясни, а?

Й′Крэгг насмешливо покосился в его сторону и сказал:

— Если бы не Риэль, наше финансовое положение было бы куда хуже. Не вижу смысла корабль порожняком гонять. А пару дней ты как-нибудь потерпишь — успеешь еще натрахаться.

— Я там не трахаюсь! — взвился Эдгар. — Это другое, это… — Он обвел взглядом скривившиеся родные морды, сник и, безнадежно вздохнув, пробормотал: — А, все равно вам не понять.

— Куда уж нам, — фыркнул Логан.

— А ты вообще молчи, — огрызнулся Эдгар, — технофил несчастный.

— Хватит! — Гибкое щупальце хлестнуло, со свистом разрезав воздух перед носом Эдгара, ударило по столешнице.

Эдгар подпрыгнул, со страху выпустив клыки, а потом резко обмяк, опустил глаза и сдавленно произнес:

— Простите, капитан.

Звенящую тишину, враз накрывшую кают-компанию, нарушил ехидный смешок Риэля.

— Кэп, — произнес тот, не отрывая взгляда от планшетки, — продолжай в том же духе, и нашему вампиру никакие тематические клубы не нужны будут. С таким-то сервисом.

Эдгар покраснел до кончиков ушей, словно свежей крови напился, почти сполз под стол, Логан с Васей заржали, а кэп смущенно фыркнул и убрал тентакль.

— Как ни печально признавать, но в словах Эдгара есть зерно истины, — сказал Й′Крэгг минуту спустя. — Мы здесь можем банально помереть со скуки. И если в ближайшее время не найдем клиента, придется валить отсюда и искать выгоду в более цивилизованных местах. А то тут в самом деле такая деревня. — Он хмыкнул и добавил: — Почти как дома.

— Кстати, по поводу контракта… — В дверях кают-компании нарисовался Марк, поигрывая планшеткой и улыбаясь фирменной улыбкой галактического тайного агента. — Мне вот только что старый знакомый запрос прислал. Вопль о помощи, можно сказать. Заплатят весьма щедро, если впряжемся. 

— Знакомый с прошлой работы? — Риэль закатил глаза. — Значит, не зря болтают, что из БГБ можно уйти только вперед ногами?

— Это преувеличение, — ответил Марк быстро. И добавил: — Просто в этом секторе возникла ситуация, а единственный оперативник, хоть и уволенный недавно в запас, — ваш покорный слуга.

— И тебя отслеживают, — проворчал Эдгар. — Иначе откуда бы им знать, что этот оперативник в проблемном секторе обретается.

Марк возмущенно фыркнул.

— Я не чипованный, если что.

— Это правда, — счел нужным вмешаться Риэль, заметив, что кэп начал нервничать. — Я Марка сам сканировал. И наше местонахождение совсем не сложно вычислить. Мы же не скрываемся специально, а у БГБ есть доступ к базам всех легальных космопортов. И многих нелегальных, уверен. — Он вздохнул и спросил у Марка: — Ну и что там за проблема, которую БГБ решить не в состоянии?

— Смотрите сами. — Марк развернул голопроекцию контракта над столом.

Риэль вчитался в текст и покачал головой.

— Ах как гладко все выглядит. Перевозка пассажира с планеты Малые Суслы до планеты Аменхотептачетлан либо планеты Тропиканка. Оплата в таком размере, что можно вторую Фиалку построить. В чем подвох?

— Это операция по спасению. И БГБ здесь не может действовать официально. Но даже если бы и могло, все равно в этой дыре никого нет, а сработать нужно быстро и незаметно.

— Подробности?

— Переданы по зашифрованному каналу, выведу сюда через пару минут. А в двух словах: юный наследник королевской фамилии сбежал из дома и попал в лапы мафиозного босса. Босс же ни о каком выкупе и слышать не хочет, он решил оставить пацана в своем гареме. Если об этом станет известно, репутация наследника будет изрядно подпорчена. О выгодном династическом браке точно придется забыть.

— Это многое объясняет. — Риэль поморщился. — Но мне все равно совершенно не улыбается перебегать дорогу мафии, да еще и ради одной из замшелых монархий Галактического Альянса. 

— Ну, спасение — дело благое, — заметил Марк, — к тому же в этом конкретном случае очень хорошо оплачиваемое. — Он вдруг хитро прищурился и добавил: — И посмотри на жертву собственной глупости и мафиозного либидо. Может, пожалеешь юного идиота.

Юный идиот на голограмме был непозволительно хорош собой. А масть и уши выдавали в нем светлого эльфа.

— Космический дом Холдор, значит? — хмыкнул Эдгар, вчитываясь в выдержку из досье. — Принц. Аметистовоглазый. Платиноволосый. Какой идиот так описывает особые приметы? — Потом покосился на Риэля и поинтересовался: — Уже чувствуешь готовность спасать соотечественника? У вас же верность королевской семье в геном зашита. 

Риэль простонал что-то на древнематерном и закрыл лицо руками.

Й′Крэгг сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и сказал Марку:

— Ну, раз такое дело, давай сюда контракт, подпишу.

 

Кают-компания по случаю секретной операции стараниями Марка и Васьки была превращена в тактический центр. Голопанели пухли от информации — БГБ не поскупилось, головы Риэля, Марка и Й′Крэгга пухли тоже — план приходилось разрабатывать на лету. А Эдгар просто валялся на диване, потому как тут было все же веселее, чем в единственном баре единственного космопорта Малых Сусел.

Спешка объяснялась тем, что основная резиденция Антонио Карлетти была практически неприступной крепостью, которую атаковать можно было только имея под рукой приличную армию. Но стороне добра и света повезло: по каким-то причинам темный властелин отправил свою новую игрушку в деревню на окраине галактики. Видимо, чтобы наказать. Антонио почти ничем не рисковал: хотя его дом на Малых Суслах был защищен намного хуже, он находился слишком далеко от основных космических трасс, и каждый новоприбывший был на виду. Аналитики БГБ сходились на том, что любое шевеление в этом секторе окончилось бы провалом. Когда корабли Альянса прибыли бы на место, принца успели бы десять раз перепрятать. Но по счастливой случайности на планете как раз в это время торчала Фиалка, которую никто не мог обвинить в законопослушности и противоестественной связи с органами правопорядка. 

— Пойдем мы вдвоем с Марком, — решил Й′Крэгг, изучая подступы к зданию. — Охраны много, но так выше шанс, что успеем все сделать и слинять.

Риэль дернулся было, но Й′Крэгг покачал головой.

— Ты мне нужен будешь здесь. В случае успеха сматываться придется очень быстро. А если что-то пойдет не так… — Он мрачно уставился на Риэля. — Не хочу, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент тебя переклинило и ты решил пожертвовать собой ради эльфийского щенка. Твоя жизнь мне важнее, если ты не знал.

Риэль поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Принято, — сказал он. Потом достал из поясной кобуры два пневмошприца и положил их на стол. — В таком случае берите вот это.

Марк вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Транквилизатор, — пояснил Риэль.

— У нас и так целый арсенал с собой, унести бы. И станнер гораздо эффективнее.

Риэль хмыкнул.

— У принца, подозреваю, резистентность к излучению станнеров. Фамильная особенность. А это зелье его гарантированно уложит.

— Мы же его спасать вроде как будем, — удивился Марк. — Зачем укладывать? Пускай ножками бежит.

Риэль оскалился.

— Эльфийский мажорчик? Вы в самом деле думаете, что с ним не будет проблем? У вас с собой ни паланкина, ни двадцати массажисток, зато куча оружия и зверские рожи.

Марк представил, взвыл и запихнул шприц в карман.

— Не забудьте на видео все это снять, — подал голос Эдгар. — Или, если хотите, я с камерой за вами пойду.

— Ага, а потом остроухие нас распнут за оскорбление чести и достоинства наследничка, — проворчал Марк.

— Мы же в гипернет не станем выкладывать, мы для личного пользования. 

Риэль походя отвесил ему подзатыльник. 

— Есть досье, на него подрочи пока. А потом готовься рвать глотки плохим парням. Будешь страховать кэпа с Марком на обратном пути.

— Не вопрос… Эй! Что значит, рвать глотки? Я цивилизованный вампир!

 

— Дальше не проведу, — шепнул наушник голосом Риэля. — Микрокамеры — вещь хорошая, но вокруг центральной усадьбы щит. Тепловизоры тоже бесполезны — у охранников новейшая броня. 

— Ничего, справимся, — ответил Й′Крэгг. — Я их и без тепловизора чую.

— М-м-м? 

— Чипсы с луком.

Риэль тихо рассмеялся.

— Удачи тогда.

Й′Крэгг прошел сквозь охрану словно нож сквозь масло. Бесшумно и быстро. Марк страховал, глушил сигнал с их брони, чтобы не сработала тревога, и откровенно любовался циклонгом в боевом режиме. 

— И почему мое бывшее начальство не вербует вас на службу? — шипел он в коммуникатор.

— А чтоб декретные потом бойцам не платить.

— Ну да, ну да, сами создали миф и сами же в него поверили.

— Да такое сплошь и рядом, не знал? — Й′Крэгг отпихнул последнее бессознательное тело и сказал: — Мы на месте.

Марк осмотрел дверь, за которой предположительно находился принц, и поморщился.

— Здесь сигналку незаметно отключить не выйдет. Дублирующий модуль внутри.

— И пленник не задолбал охрану ложными вызовами?

— Не сообразил? — пожал плечами Марк. — Или настолько запуган?

— Риэль?

— Дистанционно заглушить не получится, — отозвался тот. — Придется действовать напролом. У вас будет только пара минут, прежде чем сюда сбегутся оставшиеся охранники. А их слишком много даже для таких супергуманоидов как вы. К тому же неизвестно, какой у них приказ на случай вторжения. Мальчишку могут убрать.

— Ясно. Значит, вышибаем дверь, хватаем эльфа и валим-валим-валим. 

— Хороший план.

— Немного взрывчатки? — предложил Марк, протягивая Й′Крэггу упаковку «открывашек».

— Обойдусь. — Й′Крэгг выпростал четыре щупальца, отрастил на концах присоски и, приложив щупальца к двери, глубоко вздохнул и дернул на себя. Дверь вылетела из стены вместе с дверной коробкой. — Как я и думал. Бронированная, а установлена просто на монтажную пену, — фыркнул он и шагнул внутрь.

Из глубины комнаты на них таращилось страшненькое остроухое существо, судорожно сжимающее в руках каминную кочергу.

— Мы облажались? — спросил Марк, обращаясь к потолку. — Или голофотошопер над портретом принца поработал?

— Может, и не поработал, — подумав, ответил Й′Крэгг. — Если вот это отмыть и причесать, будет похож. Не бойся, парень, — обратился он к зареванному эльфу. — Все хорошо. Мы тебя спасем.

А тот рассмотрел наконец, кто перед ним стоит, вытаращился еще сильнее и заорал как резаный:

— Циклонг! Бля! Помо… — И вдруг закатил глаза, начав оседать на пол. 

Марк убрал от его шеи пневмошприц и пихнул бесчувственного принца в руки Й′Крэгга.

— Риэль был прав, однако. А теперь бежим!

Й′Крэгг закинул принца на плечо и рванул к выходу. 

Выбраться из поместья им удалось едва-едва. Охрана не пользовалась смертельным оружием, видимо, принца задеть боялись все-таки, но станнеры у них были армейского образца, применявшиеся для разгона демонстраций. Весила эта дура немало, зато и мощность была такая, что три сотни гуманоидов разом укладывала.

Уходить пришлось огородами, буквально. Время было потеряно, и купленная с потрохами администрация уже закрыла космопорт, но это означало лишь то, что у Фиалки не было разрешения на взлет и поддержки диспетчеров. Не страшно, учитывая талант Логана и плотность околопланетного траффика, стремящуюся к нулю. Так что, едва взмыленные похитители с ценным бессознательным грузом оказались на борту, Фиалка стартовала, фактически расписываясь в своей причастности к делу. Карлетти, конечно же, не простит и будет их преследовать со всей страстной мстительностью, свойственной расе мафиозо, но пополнение списка врагов было делом настолько привычным, что никто даже и не поморщился.

 

Марк привел себя в порядок, залепил пластырем ссадины и пошел посмотреть, как там их ценный груз поживает. Должен был уже прийти в себя, по идее, так что стоит навестить и успокоить. А то еще решит, что попал в лапы ублюдков похлеще горячего мафиозного парня Антонио.

По пути встретил Риэля, тот к его инициативе отнесся скептически, но возражать не стал.

— А сам не хочешь пойти успокоить соотечественника? — поинтересовался Марк.

— Нет уж. Отложу это сомнительное удовольствие на потом.

— Дело твое. — Марк пожал плечами. — Кстати, а летим-то куда?

— На Тропиканку. — Риэль скривился. — Особой разницы нет, обе планеты равноудалены от Малых Сусел, на обеих есть диппредставительство дома Холдор, но название Аменхотептачетлан команда категорически не выговаривает.

Марк постарался вспомнить, что знает об этих двух планетах.

— Так, Амен-хрен-выговоришь — это по пирамиде в каждом дворе и борьба за исконное право на человеческие жертвоприношения, а Тропиканка — дешевый курорт со всеми вытекающими. — Он хмыкнул. — Просто шикарный выбор.

— Вот и я о том же, — вздохнул Риэль. — Но мы не можем рисковать, добираясь до более развитых миров. Антонио наверняка организует погоню, а в космосе мы в равных с ним условиях. Он всегда может заявить, что похитители — мы, а он, такой герой, спасал своего дорогого друга, который, конечно же, гостил у него совершенно добровольно. А как только мы сдадим принца эльфийскому послу, ситуация изменится кардинально. Там уже эльфы будут в своем праве, нападение даже на самое захудалое представительство будет расцениваться как объявление войны. Так что Антонио придется убраться восвояси, если он не совсем псих.

— Да я и не стремлюсь продлить наш совместный полет. — Марк подумал и добавил: — Честно говоря, мне этот принц показался несколько… странноватым. Хотя в досье ничего необычного нет.

— Ничего нет потому, что эльфы не станут выносить сор из избы.

— Выяснил по своим каналам? — заинтересовался Марк. — Он опасен?

— Что? — Риэль мотнул головой. — Нет, конечно же, нет. Просто… — Он осекся. — Впрочем, я предпочел бы не разглашать эти сведения. Пока в этом нет насущной необходимости. Все-таки он мой… принц. 

— Понимаю. — Марк кивнул. Дворцовые сплетни его не интересовали, а срок полета мизерный, чтобы была необходимость знать всю подноготную их пассажира.

Он распрощался с Риэлем, взял на камбузе паек для принца и вошел в каюту, в которой того уложили после санобработки.

Принц уже пришел в себя и, чисто вымытый и причесанный, выглядел совершенно иначе. Голография ему точно не польстила. Если бы только не это загнанное выражение лица…

Марк, стараясь не делать резких движений, поставил поднос с едой на столик и обратился к принцу:

— Ты находишься на борту космолета Фиалка, может быть, ты даже слышал о нашей команде. Так что нет повода бояться. Мы не бандиты и не пираты, нас просто наняли для того, чтобы вызволить тебя из плена и доставить в ближайшее эльфийское посольство.

Принц переварил услышанное, поверил и немного расслабился.

Марк кивнул сам себе, уселся на стул и продолжил налаживать контакт. Не то чтобы в этом была какая-то необходимость, но после всплеска адреналина во время спасательной операции, полет до Тропиканки представлялся скучным донельзя.

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Марк, представившись сам. — Я, конечно, ознакомился с твоим досье, но называть тебя полным эльфийским… Как там? Восход солнца над тихим лесным озером с опасной тайной в глубине? Нет уж, я себе не враг. Но как-то же вы друг к другу обращаетесь, когда не до церемоний? Дома, например.

Принц сперва надменно вздернул подбородок, окинул Марка гневным взглядом, изрядно его развеселив, но тут же сдулся, поняв, что выглядит смешно и жалко.

— Солнышко меня зовут, — буркнул он. — Если уж совсем по-простому и на стандарте.

— Стоило догадаться, — хмыкнул Марк. — Вот видишь, было совсем не сложно. А если пообещаешь вести себя хорошо, поговорю с кэпом и, может быть, тебе разрешат выходить из каюты. Хотя ты в любом случае не успеешь сильно заскучать. До Тропиканки нам лететь не больше трех суток.

Принц вдруг подпрыгнул на месте.

— Трое суток? Целых трое суток? — переспросил он неверяще.

— Мы вообще-то на периферии, и это еще быстро. До центральных планет вообще месяц добираться со всеми прыжками и гиперпереходами. А на Тропиканке есть эльфийское представительство. Ты там будешь в безопасности, пока не пришлют нормальный эскорт.

— Да там же дыра! — почти заорал принц. — И всех эльфов — старый посол, повар и садовник! Я там загнусь, пока матушкин флот прибудет. 

— Ну, знаешь, — сухо заметил Марк, — думать об отсутствии привычных развлечений следовало раньше. До того как сбегать из дома.

— Да я не о том! — взвился принц. 

Потом как-то резко сник, обхватил себя за плечи руками, будто ему стало холодно. Марк видел, что он кусает губы, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать.

— О чем же тогда?

Принц помотал головой. Марк вздохнул и попытался снова:

— Ты можешь мне довериться. Правда.

Принц покосился на него, отвернулся, потом посмотрел еще раз и, кажется, увидел свет в конце тоннеля.

— Я не хотел признаваться, — выдавил он через силу. — Думал перетерпеть, пока не окажемся в посольстве. Но три дня — слишком долго, я не выдержу… я… 

— Почему не выдержишь? — мягко подтолкнул его Марк, совсем уже ничего не понимая.

Принц всхлипнул и заговорил, торопясь и глотая слова:

— Я разозлил Антонио. Он сказал, что научит меня послушанию… отдал охране и приказал колоть мне «Сон нимфы» каждые три дня. Чтобы не выводилось до конца. У меня периоды покоя длятся дольше, чем в обычном случае, такой метаболизм, но все равно… слишком большая концентрация… я уже на грани. А пик воздействия придется на завтрашний день. Я не знаю, что мне делать, я не смогу… да и самому бесполезно, вы же должны знать, что такое «Сон нимфы» и как он работает.

О да, Марк знал. Этот не вызывающий привыкания и в целом безвредный препарат разрабатывался как легкий секс-стимулятор, а оказался чем-то совершенно чудовищным. Наркотик действовал долго, но «волнами», не доводя организм до полного истощения. А вот на волне… люди делали с другими и позволяли сделать с собой такое, что некоторые потом не выдерживали и, когда действие «Сна» прекращалось, кончали жизнь самоубийством.

— У тебя волна?

— Вот-вот начнется. — Принц закрыл лицо руками. — Я пока еще в здравом уме, но это ненадолго. Лучше уходите. И заприте дверь как следует.

— Плохая идея. Оставшись один, ты можешь покалечиться.

— Я не вижу другого выхода, — простонал принц и уткнулся лицом в колени. Его уже начинала бить дрожь. Значит, приступ вот-вот начнется.

Марк нахмурился, прикусил губу. Универсальный детокс не сработает. Как и полная очистка крови. «Сон нимфы» — такая дрянь, что накапливается в мышцах, а выводится медленно. Да и в любом случае волна уже пошла, поздно что-то придумывать.

— Послушай, — сказал Марк, решившись, — насколько мне известно, достаточно самой простой помощи. Лишь бы это был кто-то со стороны. Я помогу. Обещаю, что не воспользуюсь тобой. Просто помогу. Хорошо?

— П-пожалуйста. Все что угодно. Я на все согласен. 

Бедный парень. Марк стиснул зубы. Антонио хотелось удавить голыми руками. 

— Я не буду унижать тебя. И не причиню боли. Клянусь

Принц судорожно вздохнул, выпрямился и начал трясущимися руками расстегивать на себе одежду. 

— Не торопись, — хрипло сказал Марк, приблизившись. — Все хорошо. Я все сделаю.

Он положил ладонь на покрытую легкой испариной грудь, провел вниз, задевая сосок. Принц вскрикнул, выгнулся, и Марк подхватил его, укладывая на кровать, потянулся к ремню на штанах, а в следующее мгновение его захлестнули гибкие щупальца, вздернули в воздух… Марк медленно-медленно повернул голову и встретился с яростным взглядом Й′Крэгга.

Марк мысленно побился головой об стенку и прочистил горло.

— Скажешь, это не то, что я подумал? — опередил его Й′Крэгг.

Марк вздохнул. 

— Да нет. Именно то. — Какой смысл отпираться, если ни дверь не заблокировал, ни приближения Й′Крэгга не заметил. Вот вам и агент БГБ. Да его не в запас увольнять надо было, а выгонять с позором и без пенсии. — Дело в причине. — Марк кивнул на белого от страха принца и сказал: — Парень под «Сном нимфы». А я не знаю других способов помочь.

— Да неужели? — Й′Крэгг оскалился, выстрелил щупальцем в сторону принца, обвив его горло, и протолкнул кончик в рот. Застыл на пару секунд, потом отпустил пацана и четко произнес: — Этот сопляк даже не нюхал «Сон нимфы». Он полностью чист.

— Но зачем тогда? — изумился Марк. 

— Вот и мне интересно, зачем. — Й′Крэгг развернулся к принцу и ласково произнес: — И думаю, нам сейчас все-все объяснят. 

Принц икнул, затрясся, но подтвердил:

— Расскажу, расскажу, только не бейте! И это, детей мне не делайте. То есть, если предохраняться, то я совсем не против…

— Что? — Й′Крэгг помотал головой. 

Марк закатил глаза.

— Тебе предлагают безопасный секс. — И добавил, подумав: — Кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем не хотел говорить Риэль. Принц у них просто скорбный головой. И сексуальный маньяк. К счастью, не особенно опасный.

— Риэль? Что еще за Риэль? — оживился вдруг принц.

Й′Крэгг недовольно заворчал, но все же снизошел до ответа:

— Мой первый помощник — эльф.

— Да ладно, Риэль — вообще не имя, ваш первый помощник даже языка не знает толком, ни один уважающий себя эльф…

— Заткнись, — настойчиво посоветовал Марк.

— Вот именно. И не отвлекайся. Ты же собирался всю правду рассказать.

Принц шмыгнул носом.

— Ну а что тут рассказывать… я и в самом деле никогда этот наркотик не пробовал. Мне ни к чему, и так все равно что под «Сном» с самого совершеннолетия. Как только возрастное ограничение сняли, так и поймал волну, мать ее. Инспектор из Эльфкомнадзора едва успел штамп поставить. А он, между прочим, страшен был, как орк с бодуна. Скандал, конечно, разразился эпичнейший, но инспектор перед Оракулом поклялся, что это я его спровоцировал и сам виноват, так что дело замяли. — Принц закатил глаза. — А позже выяснилось, что я типа редкий мутант, и это не лечится, на мне уже все перепробовали. Разве что кроме кастрации… собирались и ее, но я был резко против. 

Все трое синхронно содрогнулись.

— То есть природа, помимо длинных ушей, наградила тебя заодно и неконтролируемыми приступами блядства, — подытожил Й′Крэгг. — Ладно, раз такое дело, до Тропиканки ты летишь под замком, чтобы разброд и шатание среди экипажа предотвратить. — Он наградил Марка сумрачным взглядом. — А поскольку наркотик ни при чем, то и ограничений, которые он накладывает, тоже нет. Говоря проще: подрочи, и все пройдет.

— Да не могу я больше дрочить! — взвыл принц. — Я пока в той деревне торчал — все руки стер! 

— А как же охранники, на забаву которым тебя отдали? — ехидно уточнил Марк. — Сплошь импотенты оказались?

Принц поморщился, вздохнул и сознался:

— Им запрещено было меня трогать. Я старался изо всех сил, конечно, но они все были будто из камня. Ноль реакции. Вообще ноль!

— Мне кажется, боссу стоило опасаться не того, что тебя трахнут, а того, что прибьют на месте. Я б не удержался, — проворчал Й′Крэгг и вышел за дверь, вынося в щупальцах Марка.

— Э… думаю, ты можешь уже отпустить меня, — пробормотал тот два коридора спустя.

— Уверен? Тебя же и на минуту нельзя без присмотра оставить.

— Ладно-ладно, меня развели как лоха. Мне очень стыдно, поверь.

Й′Крэгг разжал хватку и медленно произнес:

— Я тоже повел себя не лучшим образом. Слишком бурно отреагировал. Если бы принц не пытался обманом… — Он задумался и тряхнул головой. — Хотя нет, тогда я отреагировал бы точно так же. Странно.

— Да ты ревнуешь, — протянул Марк со смешком.

— Ошибаешься, — с достоинством ответил Й′Крэгг. — Мой гормональный фон в норме. Соответствует периоду покоя. 

— И по-прежнему ничего не смыслишь в отношениях.

Й′Крэгг помолчал немного.

— Что ж, ты прав, — в конце концов произнес он. — Не смыслю. Но у кого мне было учиться?

Марк нахмурился.

— Прости, я не хотел. И слушай, давай поговорим где-нибудь в спокойном месте, а не посреди коридора.

Й′Крэгг наклонил голову.

— Думаешь, стоит?

— Да. С самого начала хотел кое-что разъяснить, но все как-то… — Марк поморщился. — Трусил, похоже.

— Что-то мне теперь тоже немного не по себе.

Марк фыркнул.

— Идем, пока я снова не передумал.

 

В своей каюте Й′Крэгг присел на кровать и вопросительно уставился на Марка. Тот прошелся по тесному помещению, упал в кресло, растер лицо ладонями и заговорил:

— После того как мы едва не погибли, после того как ты лежал в реанимации, а чертов синтезатор крови не мог выдать ничего подходящего для циклонгов, я понял что должен кое-что сделать. Вернее, кое-что тебе предложить. Я не выполнил тогда свои обязательства по контракту, а ты не пытался потом найти замену, и, в общем, я чувствую за собой вину из-за этого. И если ты все же решишь обзавестись потомством, то можешь рассчитывать на меня.

— Что? — Й′Крэгг, похоже, решил, что ослышался. — Я правильно понял: ты предлагаешь себя в качестве реципиента?

— Да. Не прямо сейчас, наверное, но… — Марк пожал плечами. — Я консультировался с репродуктологами. Учитывая нашу совместимость, прошлую связь и состояние моего здоровья, я еще лет двадцать буду способен… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Так. Стоп. — Й′Крэгг нахмурился. — Я же знаю, насколько тяжело на такое решиться представителям твоего вида. И ты не испытываешь ко мне особых чувств, кроме дружеских, но тем не менее... Почему?

— Потому что я тебе должен, потому что мне жаль, что я невольно заставил тебя страдать, потому что иначе твоя генетическая линия прервется, в конце концов! 

— Я тебя ни в чем не виню, и ты ничего мне не должен. Ну что за глупости? Да, я хотел семью, но я ее и получил в итоге, пусть и немного странную. — Й′Крэгг усмехнулся. — Даже тебя в какой-то мере получил: ты ведь почти сразу влился в команду, и не похоже, чтобы собирался уходить. Это больше, чем я ожидал.

— Но меньше, чем желал бы? — негромко уточнил Марк.

Й′Крэгг прикрыл глаза и кивнул. 

— Иногда я смотрю на тебя и… Впрочем, это только воспоминания. Проблемой они не станут. Поэтому не надо ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках с таким видом, будто я вот-вот упаду и разобьюсь.

— Это именно так выглядит? — удивился Марк.

Й′Крэгг фыркнул.

— Ага. Притом даже Васька заметил. Спрашивал, не украл ли ты вставную челюсть моей любимой бабушки. Что бы это ни значило. Я на всякий случай сказал, что нет.

Марк тихо рассмеялся. 

— Придется следить за выражением лица. А вообще, я рад, что мы поговорили. Мне стало легче. И мое предложение остается в силе. Считай, я слишком близко к сердцу принимаю проблемы Гайды.

Й′Крэгг покачал головой и, выдержав долгую паузу, произнес:

— А мне все больше кажется, что оно того не стоит. Мы можем всего лишь отложить окончательную гибель нашей расы на какое-то время. Многие генетические линии были потеряны еще в самом начале, а оставшиеся… — Он болезненно вздохнул. — С таким способом воспроизводства как у нас, их число тоже будет сокращаться. По тем или иным причинам. Несчастный случай или злонамеренное вмешательство — потерять целый клан легко, как показал мой пример. А без возможности обеспечить разнообразие внутри вида мы обречены. Сколько поколений должно смениться, чтобы весь мой народ стал копией одного-единственного циклонга? 

— Ты опустил руки.

— Да. Я оставил Гайду и не хочу участвовать во всем этом. Полный застой и медленное умирание — вот какое будущее нас ждет, а моих соплеменников это нисколько не тревожит. Кроме так называемых борцов за независимость, но они не стоят цензурных слов — тот случай, когда дурак страшнее злодея. И, в общем, такой расклад неудивителен: кланы, связанные с интеллектуальной деятельностью, изначально были малочисленны, в том хаосе, что царил после катастрофы, они не уцелели. А сохранившиеся линии в большинстве своем — кланы воинов и обслуживающего персонала. Им по генетическому статусу думать не положено. 

— Ты-то думаешь, — хмыкнул Марк.

— А я гард. Но элитные охранники — не то, что нужно Гайде.

Марк побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, запрокинул голову и, мрачно уставившись в потолок, произнес:

— Я понимаю, почему циклонги не рыпаются, понимаю, почему Галактический Союз все устраивает, но неужели действительно нельзя ничего сделать? Не из гуманных соображений, но из научного интереса хотя бы? Привлечь пару хороших лабораторий — и пусть попробуют разнообразить генофонд циклонгов искусственным путем.

Й′Крэгг покачал головой.

— Пробовали уже. Тупик. С точки зрения биохимии процесс размножения циклонгов в разы сложнее, чем у других гуманоидных рас. В лабораторных условиях его повторить не удалось. И при всей своей изменчивости и способности к мимикрии циклонги имеют очень устойчивый геном. Ни воздействие жесткого излучения, ни прямое вмешательство не работают. Модифицированная яйцеклетка не приживается. Так что никаких мутаций.

— Вот этого я не знал.

— А разве должен был?

Марк слабо улыбнулся.

— Я интересовался. Ну, тогда, после возвращения с Гайды. Открытых источников немного, но мне начальство пошло навстречу и предоставило доступ к нескольким закрытым. Хотя особо нудные научные статьи я мог только по верхам просмотреть. — Он вздохнул. — Но вот знаешь, что мне покоя не дает? Этот ваш зеркальный партеногенез, при котором яйцеклетки производятся мужскими особями, он никак не объясняет генетического разнообразия. Из оплодотворенной яйцеклетки рождалась королева, а из пустышки — простой циклонг. Но в таком случае тело Королевы было не более чем инкубатором. Все то же клонирование, которым вы занимаетесь сейчас. А если ты говоришь, что ваша ДНК не склонна к мутациям, то откуда взялись все кланы, притом каждый со своей специализацией, закрепленной на генном уровне? И ладно бы они оставались неизменными с начала времен — на Жнецов можно списать. Но ведь нет. Жизнь не стоит на месте, значит, и новые кланы с новыми видами деятельности должны были появляться, разве не так? 

Й′Крэгг прищурился. 

— Кажется, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Королевы могли конструировать подданных по своему усмотрению.

— И производить их в любых количествах. — Марк поежился. — Что-то мне это совсем не нравится. Они управляли эосфорами, могли прокладывать гипертуннели, могли в кратчайшие сроки наштамповать себе армию суперсолдат…

— Мы растем и развиваемся так же как люди. Не очень быстро, — заметил Й′Крэгг недовольно.

— Растить личность нужно для мирной жизни. А для войны требуется только умение убивать и подчиняться приказам. Королевы, судя по всему, были генными инженерами уровня «бог», думаю, им бы не составило труда сократить время взросления бойцов, — мрачно сказал Марк. — При желании они могли бы завоевать всю галактику.

— Но амбиции Королев не распространялись на другие миры. Им хватало того, что они имели.

— Вот именно. — Марк хмыкнул. — Я склоняюсь к мысли, что циклонги не были шуткой Жнецов. Они наверняка задумывались как боевой резерв… или бомба замедленного действия.

Й′Крэгг дернулся и медленно произнес:

— Думаешь, кто-то из Галактического Совета тоже пришел к таким выводам, и бомбу… обезвредили?

Марк зло усмехнулся.

— Вряд ли. Руки коротки. С циклонгами едва-едва начали контактировать, не хватило бы времени, чтобы выяснить, что они из себя представляют, а потом еще и найти вирус, который гарантированно уничтожит Королев. И я все больше сомневаюсь, что там банальная ветряная оспа была. При таком потенциале стать жертвой старого терранского вируса… как-то совсем по-дурацки выглядит.

— На то он и несчастный случай, — печально возразил Й′Крэгг, — чтобы быть и трагичным, и нелепым.

— М-м, не знаю. Я читал те отчеты, даже показывал выдержки знакомому биохимику, он не увидел ничего, что указывало бы на искусственное происхождение вируса, но некоторые моменты его все же напрягли. Тогда мне просто показалось, что дело с душком, а после Z-21/365, я почти уверился, что без Жнецов не обошлось. Они ведь все еще здесь, тебе это известно лучше чем кому бы то ни было.

Й′Крэгг мрачно кивнул.

— Не физически, но да, они здесь. Думаешь, таким вот способом Жнецы подчищали за собой? — Й′Крэгг сглотнул. — Чтобы объединенная галактическая цивилизация не воспользовалась их разработкой?

— Кто знает? — Марк поежился. — Судя по всему, они вполне способны на такое. 

— И что им гибель целой расы, — горько заметил Й′Крэгг. — Просто одну фишку убрали с игровой доски. И неизвестно, кто еще пострадает во имя их непостижимых целей.

— Не все так плохо. Жнецы перешли на иной план бытия, но и возможность напрямую вмешиваться потеряли. А мы теперь предупреждены. — Марк хмыкнул. — Знаешь, я, конечно, давал подписку о неразглашении, но в свете последних событий ты должен был и сам догадаться, что в БГБ целый отдел проблемой Жнецов занимается, и люди там работают серьезные. 

Й′Крэгг кивнул.

— А мы им подкинули информацию к размышлению.

— Это точно. И вообще, они должны нам спасибо сказать. История с планетоидом сыграла им на руку, дала понять всем сомневающимся, что отдел — не просто черная дыра в бюджете. 

— Ну, положим, спасибо мы от них не дождемся, но если они там не зря довольствие получают, то нам будет спокойнее.

— Но и мы сами будем начеку, ведь так? — Марк наклонился к Й′Крэггу, широко и искренне улыбаясь.

— Будем.

 

Эдгар заметил, как Риэль с решительным видом чешет в сторону гостевой каюты, и заволновался. Кэп запретил совать нос к пассажиру, ну и, судя по его роже, пассажир оказался худшим дерьмом из возможных. А этот — шел. Притом Риэль своих сородичей не слишком уважал, а эльфийских аристократов и вовсе иначе как тупыми снобами не называл. А тут не просто аристократ, тут, мать его, целый принц, а значит, тупизм и снобизм должны вырасти в геометрической прогрессии. Ну и вся эта воспетая в песнях эльфийская верность… Конечно, каждый образованный гуманоид знает, что магии не существует, что эльфы ни хрена не высшая раса, просто у них отличные медики, генетики и психологи, но все же дурное предчувствие грызло изнутри. Риэль несомненно крут, но вдруг эльфийский мажор решит обзавестись свитой и сманит Риэля? Вдруг тот не сможет сопротивляться психопрограммированию — или что там у них? — и станет верным псом этого… принца? Уйдет. С Фиалки. Навсегда.

Эдгара затрясло. Нет уж. Сопля остроухая их замкэпа не получит. Пусть даже не надеется. Он глубоко вздохнул, перешел в стелс-режим и двинулся вслед за Риэлем. Ага, у вампиров тоже были свои фишки. В туман никто не превращался, само собой, но способность незаметно подкрадываться к добыче была доведена в процессе эволюции до совершенства. 

Он пробрался вслед за Риэлем в гостевую каюту и затихарился в углу, готовясь в случае чего выпрыгнуть и как следует напугать гадского принца, чтобы тот сразу забыл про всякие там методики подчинения и прочие триггеры.

И святые кровопийцы! Он оказался прав, но даже не предполагал, что принц попытается вот так сходу подмять Риэля. Да еще и таким способом. В общем, Эдгар настолько растерялся, что вовремя выпрыгнуть и напугать не успел. А потом было уже поздно.

Когда Риэль вошел в каюту, принц тут же расплылся в мерзейшей улыбочке и скомандовал:

— Раздевайся!

Риэль наклонил голову и поинтересовался:

— А это ничего, что технику Приказ Короля можно использовать только при крайней необходимости, если есть опасность для жизни, например, а в других случаях она и не подействует?

Принц рассмеялся.

— У меня подействует. И необходимость, и опасность для жизни — все в наличии. Типа, если прямо щас не потрахаюсь, то сдохну. Ясно? Так что давай-давай, запрыгивай в койку и начинай выказывать верноподданнические чувства.

— Вот как.

— Ага. Вот так.

Риэль замер на мгновение, а потом вдруг начал расстегивать рубашку. Эдгар подавился воздухом. Он этого боялся, но даже себе не мог признаться, что представлял нечто подобное. А теперь видел. Видел, как Риэль, этот чокнутый и невозможно гордый тип, раздевается перед остроухим придурком исключительно потому, что тот в нужной семье родился. Сейчас бы как раз выпустить клыки, заорать и выскочить, чтобы у принца шок-инфаркт-нестояк случился, но Эдгара будто парализовало. А потом было поздно. Когда Риэль содрал с плеч рубашку, когда расстегнул и выдернул ремень из шлевок, было поздно. Остатками мозга Эдгар соображал, что Риэль не остановится, что он не сможет остановиться, а присутствие постороннего только унизит еще больше. И он замер, сжался в клубок, будто ничего живого в нем не было, будто он был куском этого самого стола, за которым прятался. Вот только перестать смотреть не мог.

А то, что произошло потом… Эдгар и на допросе в БГБ не смог бы четко описать. Просто Риэль шагнул вперед неуловимо быстро. Просто его рубашка. Прекрасная рубашка глубокого винного цвета, которая ему так шла. Превратилась в лоскуты. А эльфийский принц оказался разложен лицом вниз на кровати и связан этими лоскутами. Даже вякнуть не успев. 

Риэль встал у изголовья, поигрывая собственным ремнем, и спросил:

— Примерно так все и происходит? Ты хочешь кого-то получить и получаешь, всего лишь приказав?

— Аыыы, ну да. — Принц выплюнул уголок подушки, кое-как вывернул голову и ошарашенно выдавил: — А ты чего? На тебя не действует? Ты все-таки не эльф?

— Эльф, эльф. Уши родные, не пластическая операция.

Риэль наклонился над принцем и одним движением сдернул с него штаны, заголив бледную задницу. Принц захихикал.

— А, ну так бы сразу и сказал, что любишь быть сверху и поиграться. Я только за.

Риэль хмыкнул и произнес ласково:

— Нет, играть с тобой я не собираюсь. Не дорос. А собираюсь тебя просто и незатейливо выпороть. Так и быть, считать не заставлю. Сам остановлюсь, когда решу, что тебе хватит.

— Ч-что? Ты это серьезно? — икнув, переспросил принц.

— Серьезнее не бывает. 

Только принц, кажется, все равно не поверил до конца. Пока ремень со смачным шлепком не опустился на задницу. Вот тут-то он и завопил. И перепугался уже по-настоящему. Эдгар на какой-то миг даже принцу посочувствовал. Это очень больно и обидно, когда не готов и не ожидаешь. Но потом сам себя отругал за мягкотелость и продолжил смотреть и молча злорадствовать. 

Риэль принца выпорол, как и обещал. Спокойно и со знанием дела. Эльфячий наследник поначалу орал и ругался, грозил маманей и всеми смертными карами, но под конец мог только подвывать, захлебываясь слезами. Впрочем, Эдгар видел, что лупил его Риэль без особой жестокости, скажем прямо. Для знающих людей — гладил просто. Краснота за ночь сойдет. А вот принцу, которого, похоже, даже в угол в детстве не ставили, покажется, что задница превратилась в отбивную и шрамы на всю жизнь останутся. Ха! Так ему и надо, изврату сволочному!

Риэль завершил экзекуцию, не торопясь, вдел ремень и — нет-нет-нет! — направился в тот угол, где спрятался Эдгар. Можно было себя еще пообманывать пару мгновений, но Риэль шагнул уверенно, значит, увидел.

— А с тобой мне что делать? — спросил он устало.

Эдгар сглотнул, покосился на ревущего в три ручья принца и выдавил:

— А-а можно меня так же, только сильнее разика в три?

Принц услышал и вытаращился на Эдгара, разинув рот и перестав реветь, Риэль закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнул и произнес обреченно:

— Иди за мной. Поговорим.

— А с этим что? — спросил Эдгар, когда они вышли из каюты.

— Да ничего. Пусть полежит, подумает над своим поведением. Потом развяжу.

— Думаешь, подействует?

Риэль хмыкнул.

— Вряд ли.

Они дошли до каюты Риэля, тот кивнул на кресло, предлагая Эдгару сесть, сам достал из шкафа рубашку — синюю, которая была тоже ничего так, — надел ее, прислонился плечом к стене и сказал, криво усмехнувшись:

— Я вот уже которую неделю замечаю, как ты меня глазами жрешь.

— Это не то, что ты подумал! — вскинулся Эдгар.

— Я в курсе, ты предпочитаешь девушек.

— Они милые и вкусные. — Эдгар мечтательно вздохнул. Потом встрепенулся, виновато покосился на Риэля и пробурчал: — Но то в постели. А тут другое все-таки. — Он поежился. — Я просто подумал однажды, что из тебя бы вышел шикарный дом, ну и… в общем, эта мысль засела в мозгу, и я никак не мог от нее избавиться. Но я считал, ты зароешь меня, если я такое вслух произнесу. А ты… ты ведь умеешь, да? Я же видел, я могу отличить!

Риэль потер лоб и с неохотой признался:

— Умею. Увлекался когда-то. Но это было давно. 

— А сейчас тебе совсем-совсем не интересно? — спросил Эдгар с бешеной надеждой в голосе.

Риэль помолчал немного.

— Тебе это действительно необходимо?

Эдгар опустил глаза, зажал ладони между коленей и сказал негромко:

— Для меня это не просто развлекуха. Когда мне предложили, я согласился смеха ради, а оказалось, что это и правда мое. Сам не ожидал.

— Что именно тебе дают сессии?

— М-м-м, спокойствие, наверное. Уверенность в своих силах. — Эдгар вздохнул. — Я… всегда был немного нервным, а в последнее время это стало усиливаться. Вплоть до панических атак. Вот тут я испугался по-настоящему. Сам подумай: нас мало, мы должны полностью полагаться друг на друга. А если я во время миссии впаду в ступор? Что если в этот момент от меня будет зависеть жизнь кого-то из вас? Я не знал, что делать.

— Почему в таком случае ты не поговорил со мной? — с тихой угрозой поинтересовался Риэль. — В конце концов, именно я отвечаю за здоровье экипажа.

Эдгар помотал головой.

— Ты слишком за многое тут отвечаешь. Я не хотел навязывать еще и свои проблемы. Но основная причина в том, что я боялся вылететь с Фиалки. А куда мне потом…

— Блядь, Эдгар, — с чувством произнес Риэль.

— Не, теперь-то я понимаю, что это во мне нервы расшатанные говорили. Нужно совсем уж по-крупному облажаться и, наверное, не один раз, чтобы вы от меня отказались. Но из-за этих нервяков облажаться-то я мог на самом деле. А седативы жрать — тоже не вариант. Заторможенный придурок немногим лучше придурка, трясущегося от страха. Хорошо, что я в итоге нашел выход. С этими сессиями получается поменять местами причину и следствие. Как будто я уже наломал дров, меня наказали, простили, а значит, я могу успокоиться и работать дальше. Я усвоил урок и больше не совершу ошибки. Примерно так. — Эдгар смущенно фыркнул. — На некоторое время этого хватает.

— И на какое?

— Стандартный месяц примерно. Лучше бы почаще… но ты не думай, я не настаиваю.

— Ясно. — Риэль замолчал, разглядывая потолок, как будто там что-то интересное можно было найти. Наконец посмотрел на Эдгара и произнес мрачно:

— Попробовать-то мы можем, но не факт, что получится. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. 

— У меня не будет претензий, если что, — быстро ответил Эдгар. Упрямо нахмурился и добавил: — С моей стороны точно все будет нормально. Я тебе доверяю. Я признаю твое старшинство. Мне не придется прилагать усилия, чтобы… ну, представить, будто ты имеешь право распоряжаться мной. Потому что это и в самом деле так. Другое дело, если тебе совсем не понравится. Ты давно потерял интерес, и… если будет неприятно, то лучше не надо. 

— Не то чтобы полностью потерял интерес, скорее, не до того стало, когда мы с Й′Крэггом команду сколотили, — задумчиво протянул Риэль, потом тряхнул головой. — Ладно, это просто нужно будет проверить. Как только сбагрим принца, я тобой займусь.

— А раньше никак? — жалобно спросил Эдгар.

Риэль закатил глаза.

— Еще ничего не началось, а ты уже пытаешься сесть мне на шею? Не рановато ли?

Эдгар покраснел до слез и сцепил руки в замок.

— Прости. Я слишком обрадовался, что ты вообще согласился иметь со мной дело.

— Наберись терпения. Мне нужно подготовится, подготовить место… ну, не здесь же? — Он обвел рукой каюту, где, честно говоря, и размахнуться толком не вышло бы. — Плюс, у меня здесь нет подходящего инструментария. Не ладонью же тебя шлепать.

— Не-не-не, вот этой ерунды мне точно не надо, — фыркнул Эдгар.

— Что-то посерьезнее. — Риэль прищурился. — Может быть… кнут?

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Эдгар, задрожав.

— Отлично. Тогда сегодня закажу. Курьер успеет все доставить на Тропиканку, пока мы будем там стоять. 

— М-м, а что с местом? — поинтересовался Эдгар. — Жилая палуба точно не подходит, а на технических Васька разврата не допустит.

Риэль помолчал немного и сказал:

— Есть одно пустующее помещение под рубкой. Когда Фиалку проектировали, в ходу еще были обычные компьютеры с двоичной кодировкой, когда вычислительная мощность наращивалась экстенсивным путем. И места они занимали слишком много. Там должна была быть серверная. Ну а потом революция, о которой так долго грезили айтишники, наконец-то свершилась. Троичная система, объемные вычисления, искусственный интеллект — серверная в таком виде уже не понадобилась. Расположена она слишком неудобно, чтобы использовать под склад, так что пустует. Я прихожу туда, если хочу побыть один. Хорошо там. Тихо. — Риэль с удовольствием потянулся и пробормотал: — Надо только Вертера у Васьки взять на денек. Кое-что изменить в интерьере.

Эдгар навострил уши.

— Что?

Риэль наградил его насмешливым взглядом, но до ответа все же снизошел:

— Сантехническую кабину смонтировать, например.

— А, да, — смущенно согласился Эдгар.

— И раму сварить. Прочную.

 

Выходил Эдгар от Риэля по стеночке и на подгибающихся ногах. И потом еще половину корабельной ночи не мог заснуть. Ворочался, дрожал то от страха, то от предвкушения. А когда заснул наконец, какая-то сволочь подняла ни свет ни заря жуткими воплями по ту сторону коридора. Хотя Эдгар сам виноват был — оставил дверь каюты нараспашку, и звукоизоляция не спасла. Благодушия это ему не добавило. Он вывалился в коридор, едва успев натянуть штаны и шипя от негодования, готовясь размазать горластого кретина, чтоб впредь неповадно было нарушать сон нервным вампирам, а нарвался на Ваську. От удивления даже злиться перестал. Потому что… ну Васька ведь. Чтобы его вывести из себя, нужно было случиться чему-то неординарному. И с примесью техно-катаклизма. А тут что? Тут каюты, команда дрыхнет, а значит, силовые агрегаты случайно не ломает, болты не заныкивает…Э-э-э… Каюты. Пассажир. Да что бы ни случилось, а виноват этот принц, зуб дать можно!

— Эй, дружище, — осторожно окликнул он расхристанного сердитого Ваську, — что это мудло эльфийское сотворило? Помощь нужна? Дверь сломать и рожу ему начистить?

Васька глубоко с присвистом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Толку то? — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Расскажешь? 

Васька болезненно поморщился.

— Да вечером Риэль Вертера вызвал. Мол, тот все равно фигней страдает, пусть пользу причинит. С принцем понянчится. Не, я понимаю, пожрать там принести, прибраться в каюте, в домино поиграть, чтоб не так скучно было. Но Вертер ночевать не пришел! Я спохватился вот только что. Попить встал, а его нет. Бокс пустой и подстилка не расстелена.

— Э… Вертер спит на подстилке? — изумился Эдгар. — Погоди-погоди, спит!?

Васька пожал плечами. 

— Нельзя, что ли?

— Да есть неслабый шанс, что перестанет быть просто железкой, — хмыкнул Эдгар. — Надо отследить, когда он полностью самосознается, чтоб точную дату в сертификат вписать.

— Ух ты, здорово! — Васька засиял от такой перспективы. — На день рожденья апгрейд внеплановый ему устрою. И надо уже научить его разговаривать. Я-то и так понимаю, но все равно это никуда не годится.

— Точно, — поддержал его Эдгар. — А то он повадился последнее время мне в спину свистеть, когда тебя нет рядом. Подозреваю, оскорбляет, стервец. Пора его призвать к ответу. Эй, так ты ж не договорил, что там дальше произошло?

Васька сразу скис.

— Хрень произошла, — выдавил он. — Я дернул сюда, хотел пассажиру все высказать за то, что тот нашего рембота сверхурочно эксплуатирует, вскрыл дверь — она ж, типа, заперта, чтобы принц по кораблю не шастал…

Васька почти всхлипнул. Глаза его сделались большие и несчастные, будто он снова переживал весь тот ужас.

— И что там было? — тихо спросил Эдгар, кажется, начиная догадываться.

— Там? Трахались они там! Без зазрения совести! Я охренел на месте, а Вертер просвистел: подожди, мол, за дверью, закончу — выйду. Вот и жду. Как дебил. Бля.

— Пиздец, — согласился Эдгар. Потом встрепенулся и, подозрительно покосившись на дверь, уточнил: — Это все? А то у тебя вид совсем убитый. Я, конечно, понимаю, что жестянка твоя вконец охамела, но это же не повод так расстраиваться. — Задумался на секунду и добавил: — Я бы даже сказал, что все к лучшему. Вертер, собака такая, он же семижильный. Укатает принца, глядишь, долетим спокойно и без эксцессов. 

Ваське почему-то соображения Эдгара совсем не понравились. Аж зубами заскрипел. 

— К лучшему, говоришь? — процедил он. — Да эта морда наследная прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту из Вертера делает пидораса!

— Э, ну да, что-то я этот момент как-то упустил. — Эдгар смущенно почесал в затылке. — Но послушай, эльфик же девка девкой на морду, — озарило его вдруг. — А анатомия Вертера… короче, раз он сверху, то это не считается. Никакой он не пидорас. Да Вертеру наоборот грамоту нужно дать — защитил команду от посягательств аморального элемента. Закрыл своим мощным телом. Мужик!

— Ты в самом деле так считаешь?

— Ну. — Эдгар хмыкнул. — И знаешь что, пойдем-ка по каютам, еще слишком рано, и лично я собираюсь пропустить завтрак. Если поспать подольше, полет окончится быстрее. А потом сдадим эльфам их ебливое сокровище, получим денежки и забудем эту миссию как страшный сон.

Васька горестно покивал. 

— Вот зря радовались, что платят щедро. Тут в два раза больше нужно просить. Сплошной стресс, а не миссия.

— И не говори.

 

Эльфийское посольство на Тропиканке представляло собой дачный особнячок средней руки. А за клумбами у парадного входа просматривались грядки с капустой. И выглядели они, кстати, намного приятней этих самых клумб, что явно указывало на приоритеты садовника 

Благообразный седой эльф даже ухом не повел, когда увидел принца под конвоем, в наручниках и с залепленным скотчем ртом. Пригласил внутрь, а сам отправился налаживать гиперсвязь с королевским дворцом.

То, в каком виде доставили принца в посольство, было следствием всеобщей потери терпения. После посадки принц вдруг передумал возвращаться домой. Заявил, что команда неотесанная, конечно, корабль устаревший, кормят отвратно, но так и быть, он согласен остаться на Фиалке. Вот тут психанул даже Логан, в простых и доходчивых выражениях объяснив принцу, что лишних мест на корабле нет. Принц обиделся, сказал, что они еще пожалеют и на коленях приползут, гордо тряхнул платиновой челкой и сошел по трапу, щелчком пальцев подзывая Вертера.

Не резонный вопрос, какого хуя, принц ответил, что этот прекрасный массажер простаты он забирает с собой в качестве компенсации. В общем, Ваську накормили успокоительным, Вертера на всякий случай заперли, принца заковали в наручники, а сопровождать его в посольство отправилась вся команда целиком. Нужно же было убедиться, что принц останется на Тропиканке, а не проберется обратно на корабль. Даже готовы были подарить послу устройство слежения, которое цепляли на особо опасных преступников, и пару амбарных замков в придачу. 

 

Связь наконец-то установилась, и на большом экране появилось изображение самой королевы. Похоже, она действительно волновалась за отпрыска, раз решила удостовериться лично, а не свалила эту обязанность на секретарей. Но и вид этого отпрыска в наручниках и скотче ее нисколько не шокировал, значит, материнская любовь ей глаза не застила все-таки. Шокировало ее кое-что другое. Кое-кто.

— Сильме… — выдохнула королева, подаваясь вперед и едва не вываливаясь из экрана.

Голопроекция протестующе заискрила.

Риэль глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, сестра.

Эдгар поймал летящую к полу челюсть, вытаращился на Риэля и спросил:

— Сестра? Это что, получается, ты тоже король?

— Принц, — буркнул Риэль.

— А почему я не знал?!

— Много чести? — предположил Логан.

— Государственная тайна? — поддержал Марк.

— Всем насрать? — вклинился Васька.

Кэп промолчал, но как-то уж очень выразительно. 

Мудаки. 

Эдгар прищурился, обвел их мрачным взглядом, обещая отомстить. Когда-нибудь. Мудаки не прониклись.

Королева наблюдала за балаганом со сдержанным интересом. Наследничек подпрыгивал на месте и мычал, возможно, требуя отклеить скотч. Посол мрачнел на глазах, начиная догадываться, что спокойный вечер в компании книги — ну или там порнушки — ему не светит. А Эдгар еще раз посмотрел на королеву, потом на принца-младшего с принцем-постарше и дернул последнего за кончик косы.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь в бьюти-теме, — произнес он задумчиво, — но это вот нихрена не платиновый блонд. Светло русый, и то с натяжкой. Аметистовых очей тоже не наблюдается. А как же фамильная особенность? Или… — Эдгар сочувственно шмыгнул носом. — Рецессивные гены взыграли, да? Тебя потому и отлучили от семьи, что экстерьером не вышел?

Кэп закашлялся, Марк решил постучать его по спине, отбил ладонь о выступ брони и теперь тихо матерился в сторонке. Принц продолжал прыгать и мычать.

Риэль закатил глаза — серые, между прочим, — и рявкнул:

— Краска и линзы, идиот! Потому что мне нахрен не сдалось лишнее внимание!

— У-у-у, — протянул Эдгар, разочарованный таким простым объяснением, и добавил философски: — Зато обстановку разрядили. А то эти семейные встречи такие натужные иногда. 

Риэль обреченно вздохнул и пообещал:

— Выпорю.

— Спасибо.

Но прежде чем Риэль открыл рот, чтобы продолжить переговоры с венценосной сестрой, Эдгар хлопнул себя по лбу и воскликнул:

— Совсем забыл! Как тебя зовут-то на самом деле? Там же что-то зубодробительное должно быть наверняка. Колись!

Риэль раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Обойдешься.

Не то чтобы неожиданно, но все равно обидно. Эдгар крутнулся на месте, пытаясь что-то придумать. Так, команда нифига не в курсе, кроме кэпа разве что, который лучшего друга не сдаст. Королева смотрит благосклонно, но тут Эдгар сам будет держать рот на замке. Спросит ее напрямую — нарушит какой-нибудь протокол и даст в руки рычаг давления, например. Не-не-не, как-нибудь без нас. Не зря же переговоры взял на себя Риэль, похерив свое инкогнито, хоть и не бог весть какая тайна. Эдгар подумал еще раз. Взгляд зацепился за племянничка. Который мычал все сильнее и прыгал все выше. Ага.

У эльфов хорошая реакция, но Эдгар все же оказался быстрее и сдернул с принца скотч. Вопль непрошеной эпиляции взметнулся к потолку испуганной птицей, разбиваясь о лепнину, а принц уже тараторил, одновременно уворачиваясь от Риэля:

— Сияющий луч света путеводной звезды в темном царстве мрака и скорби, надежда и опора! Это если на стандарт перевести. А потом еще стали добавлять: Орел, покинувший гнездо в недобрый час, или Лист эльфийского фамильного древа, оборванный бурей! А совсем уже радикалы зовут его Предатель, подрубивший сук эльфийской государственности. Ну, это когда я подрос и всем стало ясно, что я из себя представляю. Если бы дядя не вымарал свою ДНК из семейной базы данных, хренушки меня бы Оракул наследником объявил. 

— Ох ты ж бля, — протянул Эдгар сочувственно и похлопал Риэля по плечу. — Если бы у меня было такое имечко, я бы тоже свалил куда подальше и жил под псевдонимом. Мужик, прости. Никогда больше не буду на эту тему ржать.

— Уж постарайся, — фыркнул Риэль.

— Дядя! — не затыкался принц. — Дядя, я же на рассказах о тебе вырос, я твой самый горячий поклонник! Я поэтому и сбежал из дома, хотел быть как ты. А теперь мы воссоединились и пойдем навстречу приключениям вместе!

— Нет! — рявкнули разом все.

Принц немного оглох и притих. Королева поджала губы и сказала строго:

— Наприключался уже. Хватит. Или то, что едва вырвавшись из дома, оказался в лапах чудовища, тебя ни чему не научило? 

Принц шмыгнул носом.

— А чего сразу чудовища? Антонио отличный парень. Умеет ухаживать и все такое. В общем, у нас с ним все было по согласию. Правда, потом мы немножко поссорились… — Он тяжело вздохнул. — По моей вине, чего уж. А когда спасатели прилетели, я до последнего надеялся, что Антонио догонит, заберет и мы помиримся, но видно не судьба, — закончил он трагически.

— А о матери ты не подумал? — Голос королевы сорвался. — Я который день на успокоительных! Мне пришлось идти на поклон к БГБ-шникам, мне пришлось выделить средства на вознаграждение, в конце концов!

— Кстати, о вознаграждении, — подал голос Риэль.

Королева встрепенулась.

— А как же родственная бескорыстная помощь?

— Я исключил себя из состава семьи.

— Это юридически, но…

— Во-первых. А во-вторых, контракт составлен по всем правилам, подписан капитаном Фиалки и по гиперсвязи заверен в секретариате БГБ. Полная выплата по контракту…

Договорить он не успел. Раздался гул, удар, здание содрогнулось, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. 

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила королева.

Посол выглянул в окно и взвыл:

— Мои грядки!

На грядках стоял катер с «Донны Розы». Все-таки мафиозный босс оказался дурнее, чем они думали. 

Входная дверь слетела с петель, и внутрь в окружении десятка боевиков ступил сам Антонио в штурмовой броне последней модели, разрешенной к использованию только в космодесанте. 

— Пиздец, — озвучил Эдгар общую мысль.

Мафиозо хватило ума не брать с собой оружия, чтобы отмазаться от «вооруженного вторжения» на территорию эльфийского государства, но его люди были обучены убивать голыми руками. А Антонио — все равно что танк. Й′Крэггу придется его на себя брать. Остальные… ну, сам Эдгар и Риэль — хорошие бойцы, потому что предками и генными инженерами заложено, Логан тоже, хоть и по другой причине, Марк — человек, но спецслужба в анамнезе, а Васька просто гений боя на табуретках. Правда, тут не бар и с табуретками туго. Побудет в резерве на всякий случай, заодно присмотрит за принцем, который, судя по горящим глазкам, может в любой момент переметнуться в стан врага. Короче, силы были примерно равны, но это также значило, что к вечеру от посольства камня на камне не останется… 

Началось все как-то слишком резко. Сволочь Антонио не дал им и минутки, чтобы скоординировать действия, увидел этого своего — тьфу ты, так и поверишь в любовь с первого траха — пупсика, заревел раненым бизоном и попер напролом. Пупсик же замер в состоянии внутренней борьбы, не зная: то ли закатить образцовую истерику, то ли обнять и простить за все разом. Королева, возмущенная до глубины души этим безобразием, заорала не хуже Антонио, требуя немедленно прекратить, ввода войск и свой ядерный чемоданчик. Хорошо, что по ту сторону экрана нашелся кто-то со стальными нервами и королеву заткнул, пока она в самом деле не объявила священную войну или кровную месть. В кадре мелькнул длинноухий мужик в церемониальной броне, что-то шепнул, выдал бокал валерьянки и снова исчез из зоны действия камер. Королева хлопнула зелья, вытерла слезы и познала дзен.

Зато Й′Крэгг перестал, наконец, изображать скромного интеллигента, длинно выматерился, развернулся, отшвыривая Марка и принца к стене, моментально оброс шипами, хелицерами, тентаклями и рванул наперерез Антонио, сшибаясь с ним грудь в грудь. Все остальные понятливо бросились врассыпную.

Эдгар выглянул из-за колонны, оценивая ситуацию. Кэп с мафиозо бились с полной самоотдачей в вихре осколков мебели и лепнины, королева стоически наблюдала за этим, не вздрагивая даже, когда куски интерьера пролетали сквозь голограмму. Принц азартно орал, скакал и вообще активно изображал из себя группу поддержки, а Марк и один из боевиков по очереди оттаскивали его с поля боя, прикрывая личными щитами. Посол все еще оплакивал безвременно почившую капусту. Прочие не отсвечивали.

Эдгар пнул боевика, лежащего в метре от него за вазоном с чахлой пальмой.

— А вы чего своему боссу не помогаете?

Боевик сплюнул цементную пыль и проворчал:

— Чтобы нас потом премии лишили? У него ж типа любовь, должен сам все сделать, иначе не мужик. А вы? Поучаствовать в мордобое не тянет?

— Нет уж, пускай кэп пар спустит, а то слишком тихий был в последнее время. Зачем вмешиваться, если им там и вдвоем хорошо.

— Вот-вот.

Колонна над Эдгаром содрогнулась и пошла трещинами.

— У вашего броня Нефилим-25? — спросил Эдгар.

— Угу, — откликнулся боевик. — Тюнингованная.

— Тогда это надолго.

— Досмотреть хочется, но здесь просто опасно оставаться, — понял его боевик. — А личные щиты на постоянную работу не рассчитаны.

Эдгар увернулся от куска капители, хмыкнул и сказал:

— У меня есть идея. Поползли к остальным.

Васька идею одобрил. Достал из сумки набор инструментов и за пятнадцать минут из нескольких портативных щитов, рации и двух разбитых торшеров соорудил стационарный генератор силового поля, надежно укрывшего зрителей от разбушевавшейся стихии.

Под куполом было тихо, тепло и уютно. Но все-таки чего-то не хватало. 

Эдгар подошел к скорбящему послу, подергал его за рукав.

— Нам бы пивка и пожрать на всех. Где у вас тут кухня?

Посол хоть и не сразу, но сообразил, что от него требуется.

— Ничего не выйдет, — заметил он сурово. — Дверь как раз на противоположной стороне зала.

— Будет непросто. — Эдгар нахмурился. — Но сбегать туда все равно придется. Вдруг там ваш повар не успел удрать и теперь страдает от страха и одиночества? А мог ведь еще и самое вкусное заныкать под шумок.

Посол опустил голову.

— Нет у меня повара, — признался он со вздохом. — И садовника нет. И КПП автоматический, там голограмма сидит.

— Как же так? — удивился Эдгар. — Ладно охранник с поваром, но что это за эльфийское посольство без садовника?

— А так финансируют! — окрысился посол. — Мне одному еле-еле хватает. Остальным жалованье чем платить? 

Это вполне могло быть правдой. Про эльфийскую прижимистость ходили легенды. То есть сначала-то эти легенды ходили про гномов, но оказалось, что гномы — фэйковая раса. Эльфы стеснялись признаться в низменной страсти к деньгам, потому и выдумали братский народ, которому спихнули свои недостатки. Однако галактический ученый совет провел исследования и подлог вскрылся. А вот не стоило на взятках экономить!

Риэль вылазку за продовольствием одобрил и назначил добровольцами Марка и одного из боевиков, чтобы помогли Эдгару дотащить все за раз.

Короткими перебежками трое героев преодолели зону боевых действий, обнесли кухню и доставили продукты осажденным. 

Пиво оказалось очень даже неплохим. Эдгар, с наслаждением присасываясь к бутылке, подумал, что на месте посла тоже не захотел бы с садовником делиться.

— А это ты кому приволок? — спросил Риэль, недоуменно разглядывая ящик с шампанским.

Эдгар довольно оскалился:

— Победителя обливать!

Через два часа посольский особняк изнутри представлял собой руины, которыми даже бомжи бы побрезговали, а кэп и мафиозо наконец-то выдохлись, остановились и одновременно рухнули на пол, покрытый толстым слоем мусора. Посол, которого назначили рефери, поскольку тот ненавидел обе стороны совершенно одинаково, попинал бездыханные тела и объявил ничью. Команды Антонио и кэпа немедленно побратались и заставили посла вскрыть тайный подвал, где на черный день была припрятана антикварная ядерная боеголовка и три ящика пива. На боеголовке нарисовали неприличное, пиво разделили между собой и продолжили культурно отдыхать. А начальство решили пока не трогать, пусть себе валяется дальше. Впрочем, кое-кто с этим решением не согласился.

Принц в суматохе спер у Васьки инструмент, избавился от наручников и теперь сидел верхом на Антонио, увлеченно делая ему искусственное дыхание. Антонио млел и продолжал изображать глубокий обморок. 

Й′Крэгг обморок не имитировал, вел себя прилично, как и подобает павшему от истощения бойцу, но вот про его щупальца такого сказать было нельзя. Видимо, пока хозяин в отрубе, они решили пожить для себя и рыскали по развалинам в поисках пива. Поиски увенчались успехом, щупальца вскрыли бутылки, чокнулись друг с другом и всосали пиво без участия, собственно, Й′Крэгга. Боевики, наблюдавшие эту картину, дружно позеленели, а Риэль с Эдгаром переглянулись между собой, подхватили шампанское и направились к эпицентру проблем, собираясь предотвратить публичное изнасилование мафиозного босса — принц уже начал разбирать броню Антонио в районе паха — и подавить восстание вспомогательных ганглиев в отдельно взятом циклонге. 

Когда Й′Крэгг и Антонио отплевались от пены и начали адекватно реагировать на внешние раздражители, Риэль присел на обломок колонны и спросил:

— Ну и что мы будем делать со всем этим?

Й′Крэгг с хрустом потянулся и заявил:

— Контракт мы выполнили, мальчишку на место доставили, а дальше нянчиться и следить за моральным обликом паразита я не нанимался. Пусть вон Тоха следит, ему нужнее.

Антонио горестно покивал. Нужнее.

Принц потупил глазки и проворковал:

— Между прочим, я за все это время тебе ни разу не изменил. Фаллоимитатором обошелся.

— Солнышко! — Мафиозо окончательно растаял.

Й′Крэгг закатил глаза и пробормотал:

— Может, их поженить? Чтоб уж точно не наша проблема стала? — Он повернулся к Риэлю. — А что? Я же капитан, я могу.

Тот покачал головой.

— Мы не в космосе. Формально мы на территории эльфийского государства. Кстати! — Он развернулся и крикнул: — Господин посол, идите сюда, бракосочетание будете проводить!

— Вы серьезно? — всполошился принц.

Риэль пожал плечами.

— А почему бы и нет? Хуже уже не будет. Некуда.

— И ты согласен на мне жениться? — близким к панике голосом вопросил принц, вцепившись в броню Антонио.

— Не просто согласен, я очень этого хочу, — вздохнув, ответил Антонио.

Принц замер, побледнел, а потом вдруг зарыдал в три ручья.

— Солнышко! Солнышко, что с тобой? — испугался Антонио.

— Ты-ы-ы, — сквозь слезы и сопли провыл тот, — ты полный псих! Потому что никто в здравом уме меня замуж не возьмет. Кому я нужен такой вот? Матушка стала свадьбу планировать, так все знатные семьи своих наследников тут же попереженили на ком попало, а кого не успели поженить — обручили. А те, кто не успел найти своим пару, траур объявили. Заранее. И даже интриговать теперь боятся, потому что если попадутся, им светит не ссылка на Сиберию, а свадьба!

— Сволочи! — в сердцах сказал Антонио. — Совсем тебя не ценят, а ты хоть и гулящий не в меру, но хороший и добрый. А мог ведь из-за такого отношения на темную сторону силы перейти.

— Меня там тоже никто не ждет, — всхлипнул принц.

— Я тебя там жду! — экспрессивно воскликнул Антонио, опустился на колени, скрипя измочаленной вдрызг броней, и, взяв ладони принца в свои, спросил: — Выйдешь за меня, счастье мое?

— Да! — выдохнул принц.

Подтянувшиеся к месту разборок боевики зашмыгали носами, и даже Эдгар утер скупую мужскую слезу.

— А я запрещаю! — раздался дрожащий от гнева голос.

Резервный генератор заработал, и гиперсвязь с дворцом восстановилась, но как же не вовремя!

— Думаешь, стоит запрещать? — лениво поинтересовался Риэль. — Такая колоритная парочка.

Королева выдала длинную трель на эльфийском, глубоко-глубоко вздохнула и произнесла, шипя не хуже нагайны:

— Тебе плевать, а я должна думать о будущем. Брак с чужаком автоматически лишит Солнышко права зваться наследником. Я могу изменить конституцию, блоггеры побухтят и забудут, а тут древний семейный закон. Всей моей власти не хватит, чтобы его изменить.

— Ну и отлично! — взвился принц. — Мне пост наследника нахрен не сдался. Это только тебе нужно! Если Оракул мне импичмент завтра объявит, все королевство на радостях неделю будет бухать, там же считают, что дому Холдор кранты настанут, если я до власти доберусь. И правильно считают, между прочим.

— А что там народ считает, не твоя забота! — рявкнула королева. — Это забота пиарщиков, которых давно пора на лесопосадки отправлять, да только остальные еще хуже.

— Это не пиарщики плохие, это я безнадежный!

Видимо, королева в глубине души считала так же, но согласиться вслух ей было тяжело.

— Что не оправдывает такого чудовищного мезальянса, — произнесла она мрачно.

Принц помотал головой.

— Лучше мезальянс, чем брак под дулом бластера с кем-то из нашей знати. Вырожденцы же поголовно, медицина бессильна. И за примером далеко ходить не надо. Этот мой так называемый папочка — родословная длиннее чем у чихуахуа, пользы примерно столько же. Он хоть заметил, что единственный сын пропал, или такая мелочь не стоит того, чтобы прервать хадж по спа-салонам?

Королева опустила глаза и болезненно поморщилась.

— Ясно. Не стоит. — Принц сунул руки в карманы, стараясь сделать вид, что его это нисколько не трогает. Получалось откровенно паршиво.

— Это стало последней каплей, — вздохнула королева. — Я с ним уже развелась и отправила в ссылку.

— Туда ему и дорога, — злорадно хмыкнул принц, но тут же скуксился. — А как же… он же совсем чихуахуа. А там сиберианские лесники, геологи и прочие чудовища. Жалко все-таки.

— Я договорилась, за ним присмотрят, — заверила его королева.

— Ага. Ладно. — Принц передернул плечами и заявил: — Мам, ну пойми ты, я своего решения не изменю и не вернусь. Я хочу доказать, что могу самостоятельно развиться как личность, что наследственность — не приговор.

— Ты и мой сын тоже, — всхлипнула королева.

— Вот поэтому я хоть как-то пытаюсь трепыхаться, иначе меня бы все устраивало.

Глаза у принца тоже были на мокром месте, а королева уже неприкрыта рыдала. В кадре появилась рука в латной перчатке с ворохом салфеток. Королева высморкалась и немного гнусаво произнесла:

— Ладно, женитесь, я даю вам свое благословление и все такое. Оракулу сама базу данных обновлю. — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Вот не было печали… в отсутствие прямого наследника бастарды, родственники, бастарды родственников и родственники бастардов полезут как тараканы изо всех щелей, замучаешься ДНК-тесты делать и чистить ответы Оракула от матерщины. 

— А натрави на них начальника дворцовой охраны, он дядька суровый, от одного выражения лица все обоссутся и отстанут, — подсказал счастливый принц, облегченно вешаясь на шею своему мафиозо.

В кадре снова возникла латная перчатка, сложившись в неприличный жест.

 

В общем, Солнышко и Антонио в темпе поженили, Эдгар их даже лепестками цветов обсыпал, заслужив злобный взгляд посла — ну, там было все, что уцелело на клумбах, — но прервать ритуал тот не мог и читал эльфийскую брачную тарабарщину со скрипом зубовным. А потом настала красота и благолепие. Молодые нежно ворковали на груде мусора и допивали уцелевшее шампанское прямо из горла, Риэль азартно торговался с королевой, которой очень хотелось повесить расходы на восстановление посольства если не на брата, так на зятя, Васька, Марк и боевики искали в местной сети ближайший магазин с хорошим бухлом, чтобы продолжить банкет, а Й′Крэгг медитировал или, может, устраивал репрессии охамевшим нервным узлам. Эдгар пристроился было рядом, чтобы немного вздремнуть, как вдруг раздался гул и скрежет, с потолка шлепнулся последний кусочек лепнины, а палисаднику перед посольством настал окончательный пиздец. Впритирку с катером «Донны Розы» сел катер «Будвайзера».

— Оба-на! Какие люди! — радостно заорал Эдгар, встречая Ромыча, маленько охреневшего от разгромленного посольства и от нетрезвой толпы. — Если вы на подмогу, то как следует опоздали, а если на свадьбу, то не слишком. Нужно только за добавкой сгонять.

— А, так тут свадьба! — Ромыч посветлел лицом. — Тогда понятно, что случилось, а то я уж было поднапрягся. — Он почесал в затылке и добавил: — Мы связались с Фиалкой, а там один Вертер на гауптвахте. Хорошо, Фиалка не стала вредничать и пеленг нам дала. Мы же не просто так, мы по делу. К Й′Крэггу.

— Ну и не стойте тогда в дверях… — Эдгар улыбнулся Яшке, робко выглядывающему из-за широкой спины Ромыча. — И ты не тушуйся, кэп всегда тебе рад.

Это была чистая правда. С тех пор как Яшка познакомился с командой Фиалки, его не только кэп, а вообще все были рады видеть. Яшку просто невозможно было не любить. Удивительно все-таки, как с таким непростым детством он умудрился вырасти настолько добрым и милым. Й′Крэгга каждый раз передергивало, когда Яшку обсуждали. Циклонг-сирота само по себе уже нонсенс, а уж брошенный в таком медвежьем углу… Имел место быть либо катастрофически несчастный случай, либо чудовищное преступление. Й′Крэгг настойчиво советовал Яшке посетить Гайду и выяснить, к какой генетической линии тот относится. Сличить ген-код на расстоянии не выйдет, Гайда все еще оставалась закрытым миром и данные своих граждан тщательно оберегала. А выяснить стоило. Яшка мог в один момент обрести целую кучу любящих родственников, а если подтвердится злой умысел, то виновных нужно наказать, чтобы такое больше не повторилось. Яшка пока что не решался. И кажется, мысль о куче родственников пугала его гораздо сильнее гипотетических преступников. 

— А вот будет ли рад после сегодняшнего, я что-то не уверен, — пробормотал Ромыч мрачно.

Яшка согласно вздохнул.

— Э? — не понял Эдгар.

Подошел Й′Крэгг и спросил встревоженно:

— Что случилось? 

Яшка снова юркнул за спину к Ромычу.

Тот с тоской покосился в сторону выхода, как будто очень хотел удрать отсюда — и это Ромыч, который не боялся никого и ничего! — потом собрался с духом и заговорил:

— Мы только что с Гайды. Делали ген-сканирование. Думали с кланом определиться, а там уже порасспрашивать, кто именно мог оказаться родителем. Ну и как так получилось, что ребенка потеряли в жопе мира. — Он перевел дыхание. — А когда ген-карты подняли, оказалось, что линии Яшки не существует. Из всего клана остался один единственный циклонг, которого тоже нет на Гайде. И я, собственно, прилетел спросить: какого хера, Й′Крэгг?

Й′Крэгг застыл, по цвету сравнявшись с цементной пылью, покрывавшей все вокруг. 

— Невозможно… ты уверен?

Ромыч набычился.

— Не я, но те яйцеголовые, что на Гайде тусят. Возраст Яшки определили довольно точно. По колонии симбиотических нано-организмов, что ли. Никто из твоих клон-братьев не мог стать Яшке отцом, все они к тому времени уже были мертвы.

Риэль подошел к Й′Крэггу, обнял его и сказал негромко:

— Мы разберемся.

Й′Крэгг покачал головой.

— Я догадываюсь… потому что других вариантов просто нет. — И позвал, не оборачиваясь: — Марк?

Тот встал рядом. Качнулся с пятки на носок и, глядя в пол, произнес:

— Я узнал, когда уже вернулся в штаб-квартиру БГБ. Позже… созревший кокон отправили с курьером на Гайду. Корабль не вышел из прыжка.

— И мне не сообщили. — Й′Крэгг походил на каменную статую, и голос был таким же неживым.

Марк дернулся.

— Решили, это будет слишком жестоко, и лучше бы тебе не знать вовсе.

— Вот почему ты предложил… вот откуда чувство вины, да?

— Да, — просто ответил Марк.

— Эй! — резко встрял Ромыч. — Давайте вы не станете бить друг другу морды при ребенке, иначе Яшка решит, что сиротой жить спокойнее.

А Яшка вдруг вышел вперед и спросил, переводя взгляд с Й′Крэгга на Марка и обратно:

— Значит, это был просто несчастный случай? Меня не бросили специально?

Й′Крэгг содрогнулся всем телом и яростно замотал головой.

— Интересно, у циклонгов может случиться сердечный приступ? — пробормотал Эдгар. А Й′Крэгг наконец обрел дар речи и сказал:

— Не смей даже думать о таком. Я бы от тебя не отказался. И мне так жаль, что я не видел, как ты растешь, что не растил тебя сам.

Яшка шмыгнул носом, сделал шажок вперед и несмело произнес:

— Папа? 

 

Й′Крэгг вознамерился, кажется, возместить Яшке все недополученные в детстве укачивания и объятия, буквально опутав клубком щупалец, Яшка, ошалевший от внезапно свалившейся на него родительской любви, нисколько не возражал. Марк находился в душевном раздрае, Ромыч подыхал от ревности, но помешать воссоединению семьи совесть не позволяла. Риэль активно переписывался с кэпом Будвайзера, планируя в дальнейшем почаще пересекаться, чтобы дать Й′Крэггу общаться с сыном. А принц, про которого все благополучно забыли, подкрался к месту действий и громко спросил:

— Как они могут быть родственниками, если не похожи нифига?

Й′Крэгг высвободил одно из щупалец и легонько щелкнул принца по лбу, проворчав:

— Наш генотип идентичен, а вот фенотипические особенности могут колебаться ну в очень широком диапазоне.

Ромыч откашлялся.

— Это… ну, по поводу генотипа. 

— А?

— Там ученые кипятком ссут. Я не слишком разобрался в причине такого ажиотажа, слишком много умных слов, но если кратко: ДНК Яшки совсем немного, но отличается от твоей. То есть он не полный клон, а такое, если я правильно понял по ученым воплям, практически невозможно. Мы еле вырвались из их цепких лапок, откупились литром крови и обещанием отыскать папочку-инкубатор, может, дело в нем.

Марк медленно покачал головой. 

— Мои данные у них и так есть, пусть и записанные на фальшивое имя. Я самый обычный человек. 

— Тогда иначе как чудом такое не назовешь, — изумленно произнес Й′Крэгг.

— А это смотря что считать чудом, — протянул вдруг Марк, прищурившись. — У меня есть догадка. То нападение в пещерах… Если я не ошибаюсь в подсчетах, Яшка уже был, а я наглотался пыльцы эосфор. Концентрация была неопасной, но все-таки. Вероятно, эосфоры и послужили катализатором, другого объяснения я не вижу.

— Уникальные кристаллы с уникальными свойствами, — задумчиво произнес Й′Крэгг, — ничего подобного нет больше нигде. А работать с ними имели право только Королевы. Очень может быть, что ты и прав. Но тогда…

— Тогда у Гайды есть будущее, — подхватил Марк. — Как ты и не смел мечтать. 

— И не только у Гайды. — Й′Крэгг взъерошил Яшке волосы и счастливо заворчал.

— Мужики, так за выпивкой идем или как?

Марк оглянулся, посмотрел на растерянных боевиков, кивнул и произнес твердо:

— Обязательно. Вот прям щас. И мне точно понадобится что-то покрепче пива.


End file.
